


О личном и непубличном

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер претендует на пост Министра Магии, однако некто узнал ее страшный секрет.





	О личном и непубличном

— Я решила снять свою кандидатуру.

Она сбросила плащ и уселась за столик напротив Драко, одарив его тяжелым взглядом.

— И за этим ты примчалась в Лиссабон? — Драко усмехнулся и жестом подозвал официанта. — Два латте, пожалуйста.

Официант кивнул и удалился.

— Гермиона, послушай, — осторожно начал Драко.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, — перебила она. — С того дня, как я заявила о том, что хочу баллотироваться на пост Министра Магии, и дня не прошло, чтобы я не нашла на столе очередную анонимку. Кем бы он ни был, он знает обо мне все. Точнее нет, не так. Он знает все о тебе. И о том, кем ты приходишься мне.

Драко кивнул официанту, который как раз поставил перед ними высокие стаканы с латте, и задумчиво снял ложкой пышную пенку.

— То есть ни твое назначение в Отдел Международного Магического Сотрудничества, ни Британско-Португальский проект, который ты курируешь, не заставили его задуматься, что ты сюда не из прихоти мотаешься?

— Нет, Драко, отправитель уверен, что я затеяла Британско-Португальский проект именно затем, чтобы чаще видеться с тобой. С тобой и с Арракисом [1]. Как он узнал о существовании Арракиса?

Драко нахмурился.

— Ничего, что ты целый год где-то пропадала? Думаю, только слепой бы не заметил, что тебя нет в стране.

— Это был как раз тот год, когда я начинала проект. Понятно, что я много времени проводила в Лиссабоне. Мне нужно было наладить работу здесь.

— Да, но это не отменяет того факта, что ты специально завела этот проект, чтобы иметь возможность мотаться к Арракису.

— Драко, даже самые бессовестные сплетники могут только догадываться о наличии у меня мужа и ребенка в Лиссабоне. Ни Лаванда Браун, ни Рита Скитер не рискуют называть эти домыслы единственно верными.

Они помолчали немного. Гермиона явно ждала, пока Драко допьет свой латте, потому что стоило ему отставить стакан, как она предъявила последний аргумент.

— Он не просто знает о тебе. Он знает, как зовут Арракиса, — Гермиона вытащила из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист пергамента и протянула его Драко. Тот нехотя развернул письмо и пробежался взглядом по строкам.

«Можешь думать, что ты самая прогрессивная в стране волшебница, но, думаю, публика не оценит то, что твой сын, Арракис, живет в Лиссабоне со своим отцом. Лучше сними кандидатуру, пока я не обнародовал эту информацию».

Драко хмыкнул и нахмурился.

— Он и впрямь знает больше, чем надо. Если хочешь, могу дернуть за кое-какие старые ниточки, — он кровожадно ухмыльнулся.

— Думаешь, твои «Старые ниточки» способны вычислить анонима, до которого не добралась даже моя служба безопасности?

— Думаю, мои «Старые ниточки» могут воспользоваться любыми средствами. Действительно любыми, дорогая, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Пришел черед Гермионы хмуриться.

— Нет уж. Я не хочу строить свою карьеру на крови. Пусть даже это будет кровь одного крайне мерзкого анонима.

— Как пожелаешь, — Драко пожал плечами. — Но если передумаешь — только скажи.

— Сменим тему. Как Арракис?

— О, весьма самостоятельный молодой человек, — Драко рассмеялся. — Старается обходиться без своих многочисленных нянек. Того и гляди начнет вручать им свои носки.

Гермиона рассмеялась, и ее лицо значительно просветлело.

— Я хочу его увидеть. Где он сейчас?

— Дома. Идем, — Драко положил пару купюр на столик, поднялся и протянул Гермионе руку.

Они аппарировали с тихим хлопком на внутренний двор небольшого домика.

— Мастер [2] Арракис, вы должны съесть хоть немного, прежде чем ваш отец вернется, — донесся из столовой жалостливый голос эльфа.

— Я уже вернулся, — бросил Драко, помогая Гермионе снять плащ. — И я не один.

— Хозяйка Гермиона! — радостно воскликнул эльф, выглянувший из столовой. — Хозяйка Гермиона, мастер Арракис отказывается есть.

— Ничего, сейчас я разберусь, — Драко скинул ботинки и уверенно прошествовал в столовую. — Ну-ка, молодой человек, что это за дела?

В ответ послышалось невнятное бормотание, в котором, впрочем, Гермиона смогла различить «Папа» и «Каша». На глаза сами собой навернулись слезы.

— Привет, малыш, — тихо сказала она, войдя в столовую. — Я скучала.

Арракис разинул рот, увидев Гермиону, и Драко улучил момент, чтобы впихнуть ему ложку каши. Впрочем, замешательство было недолгим. Каша оказалась на полу, а столовая огласилась радостными воплями.

— Мама!

— Да, мой хороший, привет, — Гермиона достала Арракиса из стульчика для кормления и нежно обняла. — Я тоже, тоже скучала, милый. Как же ты вырос. Прости меня, прости, что вынужден расти без меня. Прости, что тебя окружают няньки, а я только изредка прихожу. Прости.

Горькие слезы покатились по щекам, а Гермиона даже утереть их не могла.

— Мама, — повторил Арракис и ткнулся носом в ее щеку. Гермиона повернула голову и посмотрела на Драко, который с помощью палочки убирал с пола кашу.

— Я знаю, что мне делать, Драко. Я совершенно точно знаю, что мне делать.

***

— Сегодня, как и сообщалось ранее, кандидат на пост Министра Магии, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер дает экстренную пресс-конференцию. Лаванда Браун, ваша покорная слуга, присутствует в ложе прессы, чтобы вы первыми услышали слова бесспорного лидера предвыборной гонки!

— Дорогие соотечественники.

— Мама! — сообщил Арракис и указал пальцем на радиоприемник.

— Да-да, Арракис, только тише. Мама хочет сказать что-то очень важное.

— Я собрала пресс-конференцию, потому что хочу быть максимально честной с вами. Много раз я говорила, что каждый человек достоин понимания и принятия, но самый красноречивый пример я скрывала. Пришло время сказать правду.

— Мама? — даже в голосе Арракиса послышался испуг.

— Я замужем, — произнесла Гермиона с тяжелым вздохом. — Я замужем за Драко Малфоем уже более пяти лет. Сейчас в его доме в Лиссабоне живет наш сын, Арракис. Я просто хочу напомнить вам, что мы должны быть честными друг с другом и самими собой.

В зале поднялся гам, и Драко с удивлением отметил, что слышит одобрительные выкрики.

— Я понимаю, что многие из вас не смогут принять тот факт, что я замужем за бывшим Пожирателем Смерти, и что у нас подрастает общий сын. А потому я снимаю свою кандидатуру и не буду претендовать на пост Министра Магии.

— Дорогая, — пробормотал Драко, прижав руки ко рту, и Арракис сидящий рядом, скопировал его жест.

***

— Хозяйка Гермиона, от сов во дворе не протолкнуться! — сообщил эльф, который внес в столовую стопку писем, которая была выше его роста.

— Знаешь, а люди тебя любят, — протянул Драко, переворачивая страницу газеты. — Тут пишут, что твоя поддержка выросла. Люди хотят твоего возвращения настолько, что если бы выборы проходили сейчас, тебе нужен был бы всего один тур.

— Заманчиво, но нет, — Гермиона выудила из стопки конверт с Министерской печатью. — Вот ведь гады! Арракис, не слушай меня, просто эти… дяди, да, злые-презлые дядьки из Министерства никак не оставят меня в покое.

— Дядя Бу! — глубокомысленно изрек Арракис.

— Вот именно. Эти дяди Бу пишут, что срок снятия кандидатуры истек, и потому я должна участвовать.

Драко посмотрел на кипу писем поддержки и пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе мешает. Тем более, ты спутала шантажисту все карты. Так что он тебя больше не потревожит — конечно, если у тебя нет второго мужа и сына где-то в Новой Зеландии.

— Тьфу на тебя, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Нет, Арракис, я не в прямом смысле! Не надо плевать в папу кашей!

Драко со вздохом достал палочку и под заливистый хохот сына принялся отчищать домашний костюм от овсянки, перетертой с фруктовым пюре.  
__________________________  
[1] Арракис – звезда в созвездии Дракона (μ Дракона)  
[2] Мастер — обращение к мальчику или подростку в Англии в ΧΙΧ веке.


End file.
